Talk:Grayson Vol 1 1
When a character appears under different identities, as may be the case with flashbacks to his/her respective career segments, these identities/aliases should be listed or, at the very least, commented upon. Ephemeral mission codenames might be another matter. --Lucien61 (talk) 15:28, July 14, 2014 (UTC) : Are you trying to defend having all those unnecessary codenames for Dick? They were an eyesore. You really only need one name to identify who you're talking about in the story. Dick, who is now Agent 37, was once Robin, Nightwing, etc. But we don't need those extra names. The story is about Agent 37. If you don't like having one alias, the only alternative I see is having none - just leaving it as plain old "Dick Grayson". --- Haroldrocks talk 15:34, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::"Agent 37 (Dick Grayson)". Takes away most of the confusion. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: Even better. I actually prefer that, in retrospect. As long as it's not the abomination it was before. --- Haroldrocks talk 15:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ease up, will you? Besides, "eyesore" is not what I care about. What I do care about is a listing of the different aliases a character appears under within one story. I do not have the issue as yet, but the earlier page version implied that there were flashback/pictorial appearances of Dick-as-Nightwing, and Dick-as-Robin. If so, they should be mentioned, either as an "eyesore" or as part of a comment. --Lucien61 (talk) 16:14, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::: He appears as those characters for only a frame each. The way I see it: if you know Dick Grayson, having to repeat that he appeared as Robin here isn't necessary. That's like having to list "Bruce Wayne" every time that Batman is seen out of costume, and we don't do that. Robin didn't appear. Dick Grayson in general did. --- Haroldrocks talk 16:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::This has long been a pet-peeve for me. The guy's name is Dick Grayson. We know he's Dick Grayson. The only name you need to tag him as is Dick Grayson. "Agent 37" is all well an good, but the character is Dick Grayson. The only time you need to identify a character by their real name (if they appear in costume for the majority of the book) is if someone else who has the same codename appears too (in the case of Green Lanterns, I wouldn't even call them "Green Lantern" I'd just say "John Stewart"). The only time you need to identify a character by their code-name if they don't appear in costume at all (FBI/CIA/whatever agents are not "in costume") is if, by some miracle, someone has never heard of Dick Grayson, and somehow is more familiar with "Agent 37". ::::::tl;dr - use common sense, and don't be anal about it. This is for readers, not scantron sheets. - Hatebunny (talk) 17:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Should we add back Birdwatcher to his header since we kept Black Oak and Matches Malone? ::::::::MysteryScooby (talk) 14:11, July 14, 2014